Salmonellosis (Salmonella infection) has been linked to the pathogen Salmonella enterica subspecies enterica serovar Enteritidis (S. Enteritidis). Poultry products, including eggs and poultry birds, serve as a reservoir for S. Enteritidis (SE). Poultry birds are often asymptomatic for Salmonella infection and hence the pathogen is difficult to detect. The pandemic of S. Enteritidis is believed to have started in the mid 1980s by interaction of the pathogen with poultry environment, especially hen house conditions, poultry birds, eggs as well as the human hosts who consume poultry products. The S. Enteritidis pathogen can pass to humans via contaminated poultry products through the food production chain. Several outbreaks have been reported where eggs were the source of human infection. Undercooked or raw eggs and poultry meat constitute a high risk of infection for humans. Two strains of Salmonella, both S. Typhimurium and S. Enteritidis, have been shown to infect chicken reproductive tracts and contaminate forming eggs but S. Enteritidis persists even after eggs are laid.
Starting Jul. 9, 2010, the US Food and Drug Administration (FDA) published new regulations that require commercial egg producers to test poultry houses and egg samples for the presence of S. Enteritidis. Since the levels are often low and sporadic, highly sensitive detection methods are required for robust and reliable detection of the pathogen.
A sensitive and specific detection method for the presence of S. Enteritidis is needed for the testing of humans, eggs, hens and other poultry-related samples.